Road Trip
by InfectedSerenity
Summary: Summer is being forced to move to Texas. Freddy's drums and CDs are destroyed. They refuse to give in. Their solution? Road trip!
1. Let's Get Out of Here!

**Author's (Purposeless) Note**: Hello, my minions! Erm, I mean, faithful readers! This is my first fanfic of publishing! Well, besides my one-shot, but yeah. I hope this turns out well. Um, what was I saying? Oh yeah. Well, it takes place when they're sixteen, blahdy blah, No new characters, a SummerFreddy fic. Ok, then. ONWARD, INTO THE PITS OF FANFICCYNESS!!!!

**Disclaimer Thingamabob:** Uh, I don't own School of Rock or its characters. Dear old Mike White does. Is he old? I dunno. I don't own The Black Album, or 'Enter Sandman' or Metallica, though that would beyond the epiphany of awesomeness.

* * *

A sixteen year-old Summer sat grimly in her room, trying to finish a homework assignment, but her mind could not stay focused. It kept straying to the band, which was falling apart. Everyone was working hard; everyone was still there. But nothing was happening, and people were being distracted. They had all agreed on a break for a few months. They still got together and practiced, but Summer stopped trying to get them gigs and stuff. They just rocked for fun, which disappointed Summer. Dewey had also dropped the 'no-dating-within-the-band rule', because several band members were falling head-over-heels for each other. Marco and Marta, Alicia and Gordon, Katie and Zack, and Eleni and Frankie were all couples now. Michelle was long out of the band; she stopped in eighth grade when she opted for cheerleading and Brittany Spears over School of Rock. Now she was easily known as the easiest girl around. Summer didn't go for the guy thing; a fling every once in awhile was ok, but she never got serious. She hadn't even had her first kiss, and she was sixteen! Katie, her best friend and cousin, scolded her often for it. 

But at this particular moment, Summer felt she would leap on the first boy she saw. She was so mad at her parents; her mother and father were divorcing, and her mom was taking Summer with her to wherever she was moving. Summer did not want to go. School of Rock would come back, and they needed Summer. More importantly, Summer needed them. She had dropped her pencil and was dwelling on it again, when she heard a crash from next-door. 'Shit,' she thought. 'Freddy AGAIN.' Freddy had horrible problems with his family. His adoptive older brother and sister, twins, were ALWAYS badgering him, and his parents blamed him. Well, except that Freddy was adopted. His parents had abandoned him when he was an infant, and he had the misfortune of having the two pricks next door as godparents. Summer helped him by cooling him down after a fight, and let him stay with her sometimes. Without her parents' knowledge, usually. After seeing her blonde best friend run out of the door, she opened her window and climbed down the tree. He was walking down the road, and she ran to catch up with him.

"Spazzy! Hey, Spazzy! Wait up!" She ran up beside him and fell into his pace. She was startled to see tears in his eyes.

"'Lo, Tink," he said, miserably. They sat down on their usual park bench.

"What happened this time?" she asked tenderly.

"He...he..."

"What?"

"He destroyed my best drums, and burnt all my CDs. Just because I forgot to feed the dog," he said quietly.

"Oh my God! The bastard! He deserves to die a long, slow, torturing death," she said menacingly. Summer had changed quite a bit from her class factotum ten year old profile.

"I have nothing. Nothing! He took all my spare sticks, but he didn't get these. I never leave home without them," he said, smirking slightly, indicating the sticks in his pocket. "I can't wait til we're eighteen! I'll be able to leave this shit house," he said angrily. Summer was struck with an idea.

"Let's leave now," she said in a dreamy, dazed voice.

"What?!" he asked, looking at her startled. Summer could rebel, but run away?

"Yeah! We just got our license and my parents bought me a car! We can go on a little road trip," she said, smiling evilly. This was perfect.

"I only have four hundred dollars! That won't be enough to survive," he said, disbelievingly.

"Well, you don't have an easily accessible college fund with tens of thousands of dollars in it," she exclaimed, excitedly. He looked at her.

"Can you really get that money?" he asked, amazed.

"I can have it within the hour."

Freddy smiled. "Let's get out of here."

Summer looked through the contents of her suitcase. She had packed a week's worth of clothing, pajamas, every CD she had, laptop, pen and paper, toiletries, and other odds and ends she'd need. Smiling satisfied, she picked up the suitcase and handed it to Freddy, who slid to the ground with it. Summer grabbed her purse, and jumped out of the window. She walked to the van, which was like Dewey's only black and newer, and climbed in the driver's seat. In the back, Freddy had propped up their suitcases, and was using various blankets and bean bag chairs to make it more home-like. Using the mountains of money her parents had, Summer had perfected the stereo system, and installed a DVD player. Freddy thought it was like heaven. He flashed her a thumbs-up and she backed out of the driveway, drove to the bank and removed one thousand dollars.

"That should be enough to get us started. I have to buy a new cell phone and sign it to my plan," she said, mostly talking to herself.

"Why?" asked a curious drummer.

"Because my old cell has a tracking device installed, so my parents could just call the phone agency and they could find out my location."

"Damn, the stuff parents do these days," said Freddy, smirking. He was lucky he was with Summer on this; she was all for it, and more importantly, extremely smart. He never would have thought of his cell phone. Not that he had one. She turned and stopped at a Wal-Mart, where they bought several snacks and drinks and such, and a cell phone for Summer. They climbed in the car after loading their groceries into the back. "So, are you sure about this, Tinkerbell?" asked Freddy, already knowing the answer.

"I have never been so sure, Spazzy McGee," she replied, smirking. Freddy strapped on his seat belt.

"Drive on! Be free!" he yelled wildly. Summer laughed.

"All right, but you need to go to sleep."

"WHAT?"

"I want to be far away when we stop. I can wake you up when I'm tired, then you can drive," she said, like it was the most obvious thing. Freddy yawned at her.

"Well, obviously, I knew that," he said, climbing into the back. "Put some music on," he mumbled.

"Like what?"

"The Black Album."

"That's not sleeping music!"

"What?! The first song is 'Enter Sandman', you fool. Besides, is ANY rock sleeping music?" She laughed at him.

"I suppose not. As you wish, Spazzy." She reached into the CD case and pulled out Metallica's self-titled album, otherwise known as The Black Album, and slid it into the CD player. The first strums of 'Enter Sandman' emitted from the speaks surrounding the van. She heard Freddy singing along, oddly good.

Say your prayers, little one

Don't forget, my son

To include everyone

Tuck you in, warmth within

Keep you free from sin

Till the Sandman, he comes

Sleep with one eye open

Gripping your pillow tight

Exit: Light

Enter: Night

Take my hand

We're off to never-never land

Summer heard Freddy's voice fade, and it was soon replaced with low snores. She smiled and looked to the road ahead. This was going to be a hell of a ride...

* * *

There you are! A chapter worthy of...a review, possibly? Who knows! But I say, PLEASE REVIEW! Flames are pointless, I will just use them as fuel for my SUPER DUPER FLAME THROWER MACHINE!!! Ahem, I mean, I will laugh at them. 

(I apologize for my wackedness. It is currently 5:33 A.M. and I have been up all night, drinking Mellow Yellow and writing. I am hyper and running on adrenaline. Please forgive me.)


	2. That is Awesome

**A/N**- HELLO AGAIN! It is I, Serenity! Or something. Anyhoo, this is chapter dos. Two. Enjoy!

**Yet Another Disclaimer:** Hey, guess what? I own two ferrets! This woman was selling the two ferrets and their four foot cage for only $50 (Good deal! Ferrets are $100 dollars a pop, and the cage is worth about $150) so I bought it with my very own money! Theonly downside is I am broke, and my guitar buying has been postponed even LONGER. However, the parents did hint at a charming little present! WAIT! I think I got off track. Oh yeah! School of Rock is NOT mine. Neither is Metallica. If they were, I wouldn't be wasting my time on fan fic! I'd be hiring someone to clean up the ferrets' poo!

Review thanks are at bottom.

* * *

The sun was rising and Freddy was stirring. Summer hadn't felt the need to wake him up, and with the help of coffee, stayed awake all night driving. When he woke, however, she said, "Take the wheel," and pulled over. He clambered into the passenger's seat as Summer slid into the back. Freddy climbed into the driver's seat and started the van. Summer handed him chips and a Mountain Dew bottle from their cooler, and went to sleep. 

Around midday, Summer woke up. Freddy was screaming along with even more Metallica.

_Come crawling faster_

_Obey your master_

_Your life burns faster_

_Obey your master _

_Master_

_Master of Puppets, I'm pulling your strings_

_Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_

_Blinded by me you can't see a thing_

_Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream_

_Master _

_Master_

_Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream_

_Master _

_Master_

Summer crawled into the passenger's seat. "I didn't know you were such a talented singer, Spazzy." He glared at her.

"Sssh! You're messing up my groove!" He turned the music up louder, resulting in both Summer and Freddy screaming with the music.

_Taste me you will see_

_More is all you need_

_You're dedicated to_

_How I'm killing you! _

_Come crawling faster_

_Obey your master_

_Your life burns faster_

_Obey your master _

_Master_

_Master of Puppets, I'm pulling your strings_

_Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_

_Blinded by me you can't see a thing_

_Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream_

_Master _

_Master_

_Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream_

_Master _

_Master_

"This part is awesome," Summer whispered, as the guitar riffs blasted from the speakers. Then- __

_Master! Master! Where's the dreams that I've been after?_

_Master! Master! You promised only lies_

_Laughter! Laughter! All I hear or see is laughter_

_Laughter, Laughter, laughing at my cries!_

_Hell is worth all that, Natural habitat_

_Just a rhyme without a reason_

_Never ending maze, Drift on numbered days_

_Now your life is out of season_

_I will occupy_

_I will help you die _

_I will run through you_

_Now I rule you too _

_Come crawling faster_

_Obey your master_

_Your life burns faster_

_Obey your master _

_Master_

_Master of Puppets, I'm pulling your strings_

_Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_

_Blinded by me you can't see a thing_

_Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream_

_Master _

_Master_

_Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream_

_Master _

_Master_

As the song faded, Freddy looked at Summer. "Thank God you have all the Metallica CDs. I would have died without them," he said happily.

"I would too," admitted Summer. Metallica was one of her favorites. The Black Album was her favorite CD by them. Freddy, however, was OBSESSED with them. He turned the music down so they could speak without screaming.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I figure we should get lunch, drive, get dinner, then we can find some abandoned lot to park and sleep in. Cheaper than hotels. And we need to plan our destinations, since we didn't really do that before we left. I bought maps and brochures galore," she said, opening the glove compartment and showing him the maps. "And the new cell phone has a nifty navigation system. And we have my laptop, though we shouldn't waste the battery, they're expensive, and-" She was interrupted by Freddy.

"Basically, we're set. But we need to stop and get gas soon, the tank is low." They stopped at a Sheetz and got gas and food, then drove away.

"I want to get a tattoo, and dye streaks in my hair," Summer said, off-hand.

"Well, no one is stopping you now," added Freddy, grinning maniacally. "I'll get a tat, dye tips in my hair, pierce my eye brow and my tongue and my nip-"

"Don't go overboard, Spaz," she stopped him, laughing.

"Well, we can do ANYTHING. And by that I mean ANYTHING," he said winking. Summer opened her mouth in shock.

"You are an absolute PIG Frederick Jones!" He winced as she slapped his shoulder.

"Ha, I was kidding, chill! Besides, I left my condoms at home." She slapped him again. "We could always buy more!" This time it was upside his head. They both laughed. The clock read 7:30.

"We should get dinner soon," Summer said, looking around for restaurants. Freddy started to say something, but was interrupted by a ringing from behind them. Summer reached back and grabbed her cell. The caller I.D. read Dewey Finn. She answered in smirking.

"Y'ello?"

"What happened to 'Summer Hathaway speaking'?"

"Very funny Dewey."

"Well, where are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago. Freddy isn't here either."

"Well, I'm not sure where we are."

"We?"

"Me and Freddy."

"What do you mean, 'not sure'?"

"I wasn't paying attention to the road signs."

"Road signs? Explain, Tink."

"Well, me and Freddy took an unexpected road trip."

"WHAT?! You mean you just ran off without telling anyone?"

"Uh huh."

"Skipping school?"

"Uh huh."

"With no parents?"

"Yup."

"That is SO punk rock." Summer smiled.

"I thought you might approve."

"Approve? Since when does that matter?"

"Never."

"Aww, my little Tinkerbell is all grown up." He pretended to be sniffling.

"Shut up, Mr. S."

"Ha. When are you coming back?"

"I dunno. Couple of months, maybe."

"WHAT?! Months?! What the hell are we supposed to do without our drummer and our back bone?"

"Erm...find a sub?"

"There is no substitute for the Ultimate Spazzy McGee!" said Freddy from beside Summer. Dewey obviously heard.

"He is right, man. What are we gunna do?"

"Well, I'm not abandoning my plan now. I'll make you a deal. While out and about in the U.S., I'll do my managing duties and try to find us gigs. If I get a really good one, I'll come back, and we can do the thing."

"What are we gunna do about drums?"

"Marta can drum, I taught her. She isn't as good as me, but she's all right. She can sing and bang," said Freddy, smiling. Marta was his cousin.

"Really?" said Dewey. Freddy was apparently quite loud.

"Yes."

"All right! I'll talk to her about that. Meanwhile, some advice for the runaways." Summer smirked and rolled her eyes. "Lock your doors, don't waste money, don't get carried away, DO NOT drink, use protection-"

"DEWEY!" shouted Summer. Freddy laughed.

"Babies don't do well on the road, Tink," laughed Dewey.

"You sicko."

"I'm a nice sicko."

"Uh huh."

"Well, I must be going. I will support your sticking it to the man by not telling anyone where you are."

"Thanks!"

"No prob. Take care of yourselves, and rock hard!"

"You too, Mr. S."

"Catch ya on the flip-flop, Spazzy and Tink!"

"LATERRRR!!!" chorused the runaways. Summer hung up happily.

"That is awesome."

* * *

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! There it was, did you see it? Uh huh. Ok, well, as I promised up at the top, here are your review thanks: 

sweetcaroline3313: Thanks. I shall be nice and update AT LEAST once every 2 days.

Wyverna: yes! Aha! Yes, if I had a drumkit, and someone destroyed it, I would probably do something that would label me clinically insane. But that is OK.

Banana4422: Thanks! And I will!

Sonofpitchesfangirl: Thanks! I shall do my best to post more, and banter, and keep up the good work. Btw, I LOVE your stories.

Maigan: Thanks! Me too! The whole opposites attract thing intrigues me.

You guys ROCK! Boo-ya. Ha. Anyway, review again, please! :-P


	3. Mothers, Tatoos, and Wheat Thins

**A/N**- Hello, and welcome back! I love you, just for reading. :-D Anyway, it doesn't say in the story, but Stacy is Summer's mom. She doesn't call her mother anymore because she never really acted the part, yanno. She did enough to make sure Summer lived, but didn't show any love. And also, I don't actually know if it is possible to hook up your cell phone to your laptop and use the internet like that, but it seemed logical, so I put it in there. If you are appalled by it, kindly review and tell me I'll fix it. Anyway, let's not bore you, moving on!

**Disclaimer**: I may not own School of Rock now, but just you wait! I will soon, with the help of my army of possessed penguins, and the immortal spitting llama! ahem School of Rock isn't mine.

* * *

Summer and Freddy were sitting in the back of their van, parked in some empty lot, with a marker, map, and the laptop on. Summer had hooked it to their cell phone so she could use the internet. Finally, Summer disconnected it and snapped it shut, and put it in its case. Freddy folded the map and put it back in the glove compartment, and they settled on bean bag chairs. 

"Wow, I'm tired. We should change into our pajamas," said Summer.

Freddy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Does that mean I get to watch you change?" he said slyly. Summer smirked at him.

"Guys never get sex off the brain, do they?"

"No." She rolled her eyes.

"You do not get to watch me change. Get out of the car for a moment." Rolling his eyes, he climbed out and waited. A minute later, Summer poked her head out. "You can come back in now." He climbed in and Summer locked the doors securely. Summer climbed under a blanket. The floor of the van was cushioned with a lovely mattress. (Why? Who knows? But it was.) Freddy sat on a bean bag chair watching her. "Aren't you going to change?" asked Summer.

"I sleep in the nude."

"HELL NO!" Freddy laughed at her.

"Don't worry, I'll keep my boxers on, just for you, Ms. Hathaway."

"Don't call me that," she said, chucking a pillow at him. He smiled as he pulled off his shirt and jeans, then climbed in the make-shift bed with Summer.

"This is lovely. Feels like home," he said, looking around.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Not at all." Summer smiled nicely at him.

"I hope I don't have to pee in the middle of the night."

"There were some nice bushes over there," he said, pointing with his finger. She rolled her eyes. She turned to face the opposite way, but found it uncomfortable. She turned back to Freddy, who smiled evilly, and put his arm around her. She considered throwing it off and telling him to get a life, but felt somehow like that was the wrong thing to do. Hesitantly, she snuggled up next to him. He seemed surprised by this. "Summer?"

"Yes?"

"Why'd you choose me for your road-trip partner? You could have chosen anyone. Katie is your best friend, Marta is your best friend. Why me?"

Summer thought before answering. "I'm new at this rebelling thing. You're an expert. Your rule breaking skills combined with my wit? No one stands a chance. Besides, we both needed to get away. I got the idea when I was with you. So there." Summer couldn't help feeling that this might not be the real reason. Freddy seemed to sense that.

"Why'd you get the idea? After all, it was suggesting that we run off together."

"Um. I don't know."

"That's nice."

"I'm sure." They sat in silence for a moment, gathered in their own thoughts. Finally, Freddy spoke again.

"Summer. How long have we known each other?"

"Since I moved next door to you in second grade."

"That's a long time."

"Yes," she said, wondering where this was leading.

"Have you ever considered me as more than a friend, possibly?" he asked, with an air of talking about the weather. Summer sat silent. She HAD considered him as more than a friend, quite a few times. But he went out with Michelle for the longest time. They broke up right before Michelle left, and by then, Summer had lost her interest in boys. Or rather, pushed it away.

"Maybe."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I possibly did once, and don't want to tell you."

"Once?"

"Yeah, back before you went with Michelle."

"UGG! Don't remind me of that."

"Sorry," she said laughing. She sat up to face him. "Why do you care?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No." Summer could get straight A's, but she was _STUPID_. Freddy shook his head laughing. He was struck with sudden, rather freakish inspiration.

"Who was your first kiss?" Summer blushed and looked down. She hadn't had her first kiss, first boyfriend, yet here she was in the middle of no where with Freddy Jones. She mumbled something so quiet Freddy didn't hear. "Come again?"

"I...haven't..." she stammered, blushing more than ever. Freddy smiled.

"Would you like it to be with me?" Summer looked up. He was smiling, but it wasn't his usual evil, playful, smile. It was a nice, happy, utter joy smile. Slowly, she nodded. Freddy scooted closer to her, and pressed his lips to hers. Summer felt everything. The fireworks in her head, crashing of water, electricity flowing through her. But he pulled away after a few seconds. It was a proper first kiss. He smiled. "Was that ok?"

"No." His mouth widened in shock and he looked down.

"Why?"

"It ended too soon," Summer said, smiling. He smiled, leaned back in and kissed her harder. She put her arms around his neck, and his arms snaked around her waist. They pulled each other closer, and were soon on the floor of the van, kissing within an inch of their lives.

--

The next morning, Summer awoke to her alarm clock from her cell phone, Freddy's arms around her. She cut the phone off, and wormed out of Freddy's grip. Since he was still asleep, she went ahead and changed. When she turned around, however, Freddy was oogling her. "You look very nice in that lacy black bra and panty set," he said, smirking.

"You perv," she replied, throwing her pajama shirt at him. He stood up, kissed her cheek, and pulled on some clothes. She was already in the front seat when he climbed into the passenger's.

"Let's get some coffee," he said groggily. She nodded and drove off. "Last night was nice," he added, smiling.

"Yes, it was," she replied. Summer wouldn't have changed anything about it. Not even the van, or the fact that she was in pajamas.

"Summer, will you be my beautiful girlfriend?"

"If you stop staring at my chest, and get sex off the brain for a little while, I would be happy to be your girlfriend," she said, smiling.

"Deal!" he replied as she pulled into a coffee shop parking lot. He hopped out, and was back later with their coffee, and two chocolate chip muffins. "I couldn't resist," he said, eyeing the muffin hungrily. They ate as they drove, not speaking. The cell phone rang. Freddy picked it up and looked at the caller I.D. "Uh, Summer? It's your mom."

"Don't answer it," she replied curtly. She feared what might happen if she talked to her mom. She wanted to rub it in her face that they had run away, but thought it was better if she didn't tell them they had run away. The voice-mail picked up, and Summer's voice emitted from the small phone.

"Hey, this is Summer Hathaway. I can't take your call right now, so leave me a message. Thanks!" Her mom's voice was heard after.

"Summer?! Summer, honey, where are you? We are worried sick! I want you to come home the MINUTE you hear this! This is so out of character, Summer! Please come home soon. I love you. Bye." Summer flicked off the phone as she heard it go 'click.' Freddy sighed.

"We have GOT to change your message."

"Yeah, you're right. Let me see." She grabbed the phone, pushed a few buttons, then spoke into it. "'Sup, rockers?! This is Tinkerbell. I either can't, or just don't want to, take your call, so drop me a line. I'll get back to you, if I deem you worthy. Laterrrrr!" She pressed another button, listened to it, and smiled. Satisfied, she threw it in the compartment in between the two front seats. "All right, today, I say we find a mall and go shopping."

"Shopping? You hate shopping!"

"For music, you fool. And we can get our hair done, tats, and stuff," she said, smiling. This was going to be fun.

A few hours later, Freddy and Summer were back in the van, looking a lot different. Summer's hair was cut into a funky, layered thing with purple streaks. Freddy's hair was a tad shorter, but spiked up with black tips. Summer had gotten her third hole in her ear and her right cartilage pierced. Freddy, though eyeing the eye brow rings, hadn't gotten any piercings. Summer had decided against the tattoo, but Freddy got one on his shoulder. It was two drumsticks across each other like bones under a skull, kinda like a pirate sign. Freddy had bought some CDs, some of them replacing the ones that were burned. They also bought a lot more decorations for the van, including some regular and spray paint they were going to mess with. Summer had actually bought some clothes, mostly because her old wardrobe was picked out by her mom. They drove to the edge of the town and found another empty lot, parked, and settled in.

"It's a good idea to paint the van," said Summer, in between mouth fulls of wheat thins. "Stacy will have the cops on us, and they're looking for a black van. They will probably turn away from this without bothering with license plate."

"Yeah, and our descriptions will be wrong," added Freddy, who was chowing down on lays regular potato chips. "I like the eyeliner. It makes you look seductive. Very sexy." Summer had been experimenting with black eyeliner. She liked it. Apparently, so did Freddy. Summer stood and grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste, and bottle of water.

"I'll be back. I'm gunna go brush my teeth." She was back a minute later, with minty breath. Freddy brushed his teeth as well, and they changed into their pajamas. Summer didn't make Freddy get out, but did make him turn around. Once they were done, they snuggled under the covers and tried to sleep.

* * *

That is a crappy ending. But oh well. I am sorry, I couldn't thin of anything snappy to end it, so there it is. A nice, regular ending, Blargh. And is that chapter too short? I don't know. I hope not. Anyways, I wish my first kiss was like that. But sadly, remembers first kiss and grimaces it wasn't. Here are more review thanks: 

YellowcardGirl-That was your answer!

Sonsofpitchesfangirl- Thanks! I do my best.

Wyverna- Yes, my friends say that too. In fact, so does my mommy. But people are so unfriendly! Honestly, you call them call and they call you weird. Then again, weird is a complement with my friends. Thanks!

And two new ones!

rockin awesome x- Thanks!

Sandy-Pandy- Thanks much, I will.

Thank you, oh lovely people, I bow to you. bows mother looks at me funny

Just because I feel like saying it, because I think it is the bestestest line in a song ever (possibly):_ When it comes to be, that the soothing light at the end of your tunnel, is just a freight train coming your way._ 'No Leaf Clover' by Metallica. (I don't own them either!)


End file.
